


Clusterfuck

by XYDamianKane



Series: Kinktober 2019 [29]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Caught, Cheating, Cuckolding, Desk Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Felching, Jealousy, Kinktober 2019, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Self-Hatred, Trans Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 08:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XYDamianKane/pseuds/XYDamianKane
Summary: Jason is tired of pretending he doesn’t love being degraded like this.





	Clusterfuck

Day 29: **Cuckolding** | Watersports | **Office/Workplace** | Telepathic or Empathic Bonds

* * *

Jason hates it. And it’s not about keeping his dignity intact, except that it kind of is. Fuck, look at him, acting as if he has dignity. It certainly didn’t grow back in the Pit.

He crawls back to the manor in (what feels like) defeat. It’s already embarrassing to want anything, but it’s a special kind of mortifying to want _ this_. He doesn’t know how to stop.

At least he’s pretty sure it bugs Bruce, too.

He disables the security system on autopilot, and it almost makes him suspicious that there don’t seem to have been any updates since his last visit. He doesn’t want to army crawl through the back caverns (too claustrophobic), so he risks entering through a garden-facing window. He’ll check the cave, first, like usual. It’s empty for everyone except Tim. 

Huh.

Tim doesn’t look behind himself, but says, “Hey, Jason,” nonetheless. 

“You seen Bruce?”

“He’s upstairs with Dick, that’s all I’ve got.”

Goddamnit.

Jason says, “Thanks, kid,” and trudges back up the stairs.

He heads for Bruce’s office, next. He’s not entirely sure why, but he pretty much just has instinct now. His pride won’t let him hunt down Alfred and _ ask_, at least not yet.

He cracks the door and--

Bruce is mounting Dick over the desk, pulling him back onto his cock by a hand knotted possessively in his hair. Before Jason can feel the sick rush of betrayal he should feel, there’s a rush of sympathetic pain and ugly arousal.

Dick punches out little noises every time Bruce snaps inside him, stupid little _ ah-ah-ah’s _that set Jason’s gut on fire.

Dick is half-clothed: polo shirt rucked up, pants shoved down to his knees so Bruce can use his ass. He’s holding on to the edge of the desk for dear life. His face keeps getting pushed back and forth against some papers. He’s drooling on them, and clearly has been for some time.

How does he look so goddamn good, even like this. Dick is arched and pinned so gracefully, and even his face is _ beautiful _ in its raw ecstasy.

Bruce looks as composed as ever. 

“Oh, God, fuck, _ fuck_\--,” Dick slurs out, and he’s even pretty when he cries.

Jason knows he would be sweaty and ugly-crying and flushed all the way down his chest by now. He had never thought of himself as _ bad _at doing the wrong thing, because he hadn’t realized he was being tested.

Jason only stops his hand when it’s already inside the waistband of his pants. What is he _ doing _? He’s disgusting.

No wonder Bruce is giving it to Dick instead, who’s bottoming like he’s in the goddamn Olympics for it. Yeah, a televised competition, he’d like that, wouldn’t he. Goddamn attention whore.

Jason rubs at his clit through his pants. He’s soaked through his boxers and his pants. With the layers of fabric, it’s almost hard to get friction. His eyes snap back up and _ Bruce is looking at him_. 

Bruce doesn’t stop. Jason can’t decide how that makes him feel. He can’t stop his fingers from pushing back and forth between his legs, though, so he can safely rule out turned-off.

Bruce is still watching him. 

Bruce takes his hands off Dick’s hips and laces them over Dick’s mouth like a muzzle, forcing his back into a deeper arch. 

As soon as Dick’s head is forced up, he sees Jason and his eyes go wide. He’s trying to say something through the hands over his mouth while trying to get out of Bruce’s pin. Neither is working.

Dick slams his palm down on the desk and _ screams _with frustration. Bruce shoves the front two fingers of both hands into his mouth and keeps fucking him.

“Dick, he likes it. Look, he’s touching himself.”

Dick’s eyes flick down, and his face actually flushes. He does stop screaming, though.

Jason startles himself with his own bitter laughter. Of all the things to blush about…

Bruce stills, pushed all the way inside Dick.

“Jason, come here.”

Jason looks at Bruce, brow furrowed and mouth agape. Dick tries to turn his head, presumably to do the same, but Bruce pulls him back into place by the jaw. 

“I need you to make Dick cum, can you do that for me?”

Jason doesn’t feel like he has a choice. He walks over, crawls up onto the desk as if compelled, and reaches under Dick.

It’s smaller than he expected--his hand almost encases Dick’s cock entirely. Dick moans and his hips stutter forward. Dick’s leaking pre-cum in astonishing quantities, so each of Jason’s strokes makes an obscene wet sound.

Bruce seems satisfied by this, and goes back to using Dick’s ass.

Jason keeps going, but his eyes drift to where their bodies meet. The way he’s kneeling means his boot rests just right between his legs. He doesn’t have to move much to hump against it.

It’s hot watching Bruce push in and out of Dick’s ass this close. Obviously.

He shakes his head, tries to focus on what Bruce told him to do. Maybe Bruce will fuck him, too, if he can do this. Maybe he'll earn it.

It seems like Dick is pretty sensitive, it shouldn’t be too hard. He’s already tensing and kind of shuddering under Bruce.

Bruce grunts and stills first, and Jason’s heart drops. 

He keeps jacking Dick off, willing Bruce to look at him and approve.

Bruce is focused on pulling out, and he rubs the small of Dick’s back with a tenderness that makes Jason furious. Cum drips down the back of Dick’s thighs.

At least Dick is cooperative, promptly gasping as he spills into Jason’s hand.

Bruce finally looks at him. “Clean him up for me.”

The audacity. Bruce finally touches him, though, and that almost makes up for it. He puts a hand on the back of Jason’s head and it makes him shudder.   
Bruce guides him onto all fours, pushes his head towards Dick’s fucked-out asshole.

Jason is tired of pretending he doesn’t love being degraded like this.

He pushes forward and laps at Dick without shame--he likes using his mouth as it is, and knowing that he’s tasting Bruce’s cum makes it even better. Dick whines, probably overstimulated, but Jason can’t bring himself to care. He’s back to humping the heel of his boot, and he’s so _ close _ when Bruce pulls him off by the hair.

Jason licks his lips and waits.

Bruce lets him go, and goes to help Dick climb shakily off the desk. 

Jason lets out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. He shouldn’t feel disappointed, but that doesn’t seem to stop him.

At least he’ll have this to think about when he jacks off later.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic (and every character within) is SUCH a hot mess but I'm having fun and that's what matters.


End file.
